This invention relates to a Circuit arrangement comprising an adjustment control which includes two end connections and a slider, which is adjustable between the two end connections, for setting different resistance ratios, by means of which an electrical signal representing a resistance ratio set by means of the slider can be generated.
For example, such a circuit arrangement is generally known in which an adjustment control is connected with its two end connections to a direct-voltage source, one end connection being connected to a predetermined supply potential and the other end connection being connected to a reference potential, for example ground potential, and in which a direct-voltage value, which corresponds to the respective voltage divider ratio representing a resistance ratio set by means of the slider, is picked up via the slider of the adjustment control. In such a circuit arrangement, the electrical signal, which represents a resistance ratio set by means of the slider, is formed by means of a direct-voltage value, that is to say by an analog signal. Due to the continuously increasing significance of digital signal processing, however, there is an increasing requirement for circuit arrangements comprising an adjusting control including a slider, in which the signal which represents a resistance ratio set by means of the slider is formed by means of a digital signal in order to be able to process a signal representing a set resistance ratio in a digital manner, for example, by means of a microprocessor which operates in conjunction with the circuit arrangement containing the adjusting control. To obtain such a digital signal which represents a set resistance ratio of the adjusting control, the direct-voltage value picked up from the slider of the adjusting control in the known circuit arrangement can be supplied to a separate analog/digital converter circuit which converts this direct-voltage value into a digital data word signal. However, such an implementation requires a separate analog/digital converter circuit which represents an additional outlay and which is relatively expensive if it is constructed for the most accurate possible analog/digital conversion.